oh no
by Not promised another day
Summary: Edward never came back but bella got changed. bellas coven signed her up wife swap. she see Edward again what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**I am not giving up. I would love ideas for this one. I'm going to write multiple stories at once. Since people like different things.**

 **I have noticed that no one or not many people have written a story like this where Bella is a vampire and goes on wife swap and sees Edward again.**

 **IF NO ONE LIKES THIS I WILL DELETE IT.**

 **BPOV**

My Edward left me sixty years ago. But luckily I have not aged a day. When I was eighteen I took off from Charlie and found a group of two girls and three boys. I asked them how eternal life felt and they asked how'd I know that they had eternal life. I explained that the golden eyes told me.

With that they decided to change me. I later learned Rebecca and Fin were mated and so was Amy and Luke. That left Eli and me. We did not mate with each other though we acted as the parents. We were the oldest and the others posed as teenagers in school. I was a fashion designer though no one has ever seen my face. It makes it easier to continue it for the rest of my life. My company is named AliRose.

"Bella," Fin called. I walked into the living room and saw Eli grumbling on the couch with the others grinning wide. Oh god what have they done now.

"Why do you always assume we have done something?" Becca asked. She can read minds like…. _him_. Amy can control the elements, Eli can teleport, and the others have no powers.

"Well Eli is grumbling and ya'll have shit eating grins so confess what the hell did ya'll do?" I told it plain and simple.

"Wellwesignedyouupforwifeswapandyouhavetoactastheparentandgotoanotherhouse." Amy said as fast as she could. _**AN: it says "Well we signed you up for wife swap and you have to act as the parent and go to another house."**_ I sighed and nodded my head.

"When do I have to leave?" Luke let out a breath of relief. I would normally be mad but I'm use to them pulling stupid stunts by now. Living with certain people for as long as I have can do that to you.

We sat down to watch the video and let's just say you can tell the boys did it all.

"Your date to leave is in two days." Amy says in a quick whisper. I nodded and walked back to my room to speed pack. I packed clothes shoes a swimsuit and things to do when I'm supposed to 'sleep'.

God I really hope that this other mom can handle my family we do not have any rules and do as we please. The two days came and went we did preset photos and then I got into the limo and drove away.

I made sure to flip them all off as we went down the driveway.

 **EPOV**

I went out to check the mail and to get away from everyone since they forced me out of my room by taking the door off of its hinges. They told me it was sixty years and to get over Bella. I looked in the mailbox and found a package for Carlisle that says wife swap.

I walked back to the house called out to Esme.

"Hey mom why do we have a wife swap package in the mail?" I asked her and she looked at them floor. Oh no this had to do with me.

"Well to be honest Edward, I was not a big fan of the idea at first but what's done is done. In two days I'm leaving to go to another house and be the mom there for two weeks and a mother will come here and be the mother. It will cause you to come out of your room since you cannot stay in there all of the time." She spoke in a calm voice.

Of course this is what it was about. I'm not allowed to mope around. They don't understand they all have their mates.

The two days came and went and I sat outside as Esme drove away and I really do want to see who the new mom is.

 **BPOV**

I got out of the limo at a giant house that had a lot of window walls. It kinda reminds me of Edward's house. _Dammit Bella_ _you said his darn name._ I was handed a key by the cameraman so I walked up the sidewalk with my six inch heels clicking the whole way.

I unlocked the door and walked in. It was huge. It was as big as my house. I walked down the foyer and turned and went up the stairs I looked in each and every room. And god I really hope this is not the CULLENS. I walked back down stair and sat on one of the white I looked up to the family portrait.

"Shit," I swore under my breath. The Cullens were sitting up on that portrait staring back at me.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" I was asked by the producers I just smiled and walked into the kitchen I sat there and acted like I was reading the book that tells me everything I need to know. Though I know everything about them.

I walked outside to look at the garden and to wait for… _them_

EPOV

We pulled up to the house and there was a girl standing in five in heels, a black pencil skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and had a pink blouse on. Her hair was curled. Her hair. It was brown. Just like Bella's god I missed Bella.

She turned to face me and I was met with the girl that broke my heart. It was Bella.

 **Oh no a cliff hanger. Guess can you tell me if this is a story that you would read if not I will delete it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter I want to give a shout out and thanks to my cowriter and BETA FantasticFangirl69. I will also be going to my traveling for two weeks so I might not update but I am writing.**

EPOV

I guess I'm actually the one who broke her heart if she even still cares I'm the one that brought it on. What how is she looking this young she is supposed to look seventy-eight. Looking at her made my heart ache even more. She was not supposed to be here I left to protect her.

She whispered "I'll explain later." Really softly under her breath. We nodded and to put the performance on Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm Carlisle and these are my kids Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Would you like to tell us about you?" She nodded then began to speak.

"My name is Bella Swan I'm twenty-seven, I have four kids; Luke and Becca are fifteen and Fin and Amy are sixteen. I have been married to my husband Eli for seven years, and all of my kids are adopted. There is not really that much to me." I had to growl when she said she was married how could she forget about me.

"Oh and I own the AliRose fashion company." She added as Alice's eyes lit up. Ok so not only did she move on she is now very successful.

"Oh my gosh! You own the AliRose fashion line that is my all-time favorite fashion line oh my gosh eeeekkkkk!' She said then gasped really hard for air.

My Bella… no not MY Bella…smiled at Alice's excitement.

65665656565656565656566565656565656565656565656566565656565656565656656565656565656

BPOV

The camera men left so we played it off as we were going to sleep I changed into baby blue boy shorts and a long t shirt. I crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't wrap my brain around seeing Edward again. God I missed him so much it was never the same. I tried dating Jacob Black but it didn't work out and now he is married to my cousin Renesmee who just happens to be a vampire. Man I got a kicker out of that.

I heard the door creep open quietly knowing it was Edward who was trying not to wake e up the camera men who slept two doors down. He crawled into bed next to me I couldn't help but pull him close. I attacked his lips and hitched my leg over his hip. He kissed back and ground his erect into my pelvis and then pulled away.

"I can't your married and have moved on." He had pain written all over his face and deep into his eyes. I couldn't believe he would think I would move on to him.

"Silly boy I'm not married," I touched his nose and smiled. "It is an act Eli and I do to put the others in school and look like a normal family. We have no feelings for each other." I pulled him really close to me and blew my hot breath in his ear. "It has always been you."

He groaned and pulled me flush against him, all of him. God he was huge. And all mine he rolled me onto my back and held his weight on his hands. He kissed the corner of my mouth as he started down my neck and then back up and sucked behind my ear. I couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. He moved his mouth to muffle my moans with his.

His hand traveled to my breast and set my body on fire. I lifted my leg over his hip so that I could grind into him. He let out a giant moan which just fueled me to go further. I reached my hands down and pulled off his shirt to see his toned chest. I ran one hand of fingers down and to the top of his pants.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He purred as he whipped my shirt off of me. He growled as he looked down at my breast taking one into his mouth. I let out a porn star worthy moan. I slid his pants and under wear down to set him free. He immediately moved my underwear over and plunged into me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

APOV

After Bella and Edward finished their 'session'. Bella explained that she named the fashion company after me and Rose. She claimed that she always thought about what Rose, Esme, and I would like to wear which is awesome since I always love their clothes.

Her and Edward where really close until Camera men woke up. I'm so happy that she was back. Maybe her other family could join ours? I mean seriously why would they not. My heart went out to her when she said the reason why she was a vampire.

EPOV

I rolled her over and plunged into her letting out a moan she was so tight and wet, so perfect for me. I Moved a little then started picking up the pace. As I thrust her hips moved to meet mine half way. The only thing I could her was the skin of my balls slapping with her and our moans. Using Vampire speed, I flipped her over to doggy style and thrust deeper at the new angle. I felt her walls clench and I was gone.

BPOV

The cameras were on bright and early. At six I decided to 'wake up' everyone up. I walked down the hall starting at Emmett's room. I opened the door to see Emmett butt naked and snoring. WTF! I walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Emmett wake up you need to get dressed." He rolled over baring all and continued to snore. "Get the Fuck up Emmett and put some fucking pants on!" I ran out of the room and slammed the door. I wish I never saw that. Ugh…

I walked to Rosalie and Alice's room all I did was turn on the light and said get up. I heard Emmett's door open and turned around to see him butt naked.

"Emmett go put some fucking pants n right this instant. I heard a growl and saw Rosalie pounce on Emmett as they went into his room. This day is the worst. The cameras followed Alice and Jasper down stairs as I went to 'wakeup' Edward. I got on the bed and crawled toward him and started kissing down his spine. I pulled the covers off of him and laid on his back.

He groaned and turned over. His eyes were still closed. I leaned into his ear and licked the shell. "I know your awake." I whispered. He never opened his eyes just grabbed my waist tightly. I gave his lips a peck and got off of him. "no sir you are going down stairs now.

He growled and flipped me onto my back and began kissing my neck.


End file.
